1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hearing aid system with a hearing aid, comprising at least one input transducer, a first signal processing unit, an output transducer and a reception unit, and with an external processor unit that comprises at least one second input transducer, a second signal processing unit and a transmission unit.
The invention is also directed to a method for the operation of a hearing aid having an input transducer, a first signal processing unit, an output transducer and a reception device.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Publication WO 01/52597 discloses a hearing aid system with a transmission module. This transmission module comprises a microphone with which sound signals at a certain distance from the hearing aid can be picked up. After a signal editing, the signals are sent to the hearing aid via a transmitter and an antenna.
German Patent Document DE 100 48 354 A1 discloses a hearing aid system in which an external processor unit comprises a microphone that picks up sound signals from which acoustic field characteristics are generated. The acoustic field characteristics are wirelessly transmitted to one or two hearing aids.
German Patent Document DE 100 48 341 C1 discloses a hearing aid that, for automatic selection of a hearing program, recognizes whether it is located in the closer environment of an external transmitter. The transmitter generates a transmitter-specific signal, so that an allocation of different transmitters can ensue. Various hearing situations are allocated to the transmitters so that the hearing aid recognizes the momentary hearing situation upon reception of a transmitter-specific signal and adapts the signal processing in the hearing aid thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,783 discloses a hearing aid system with a hearing aid and an external processor unit. A sound signal picked up by a hearing aid microphone is supplied via a wireless signal path to the external processor unit and processed therein. The processed signal is ultimately transmitted back to the hearing aid from the external processor unit via the wireless signal path and is output via an earphone.
What is disadvantageous about the known hearing aid systems is the lack of adaptability to specific hearing situations.